Sophie Draws?
by Leveragelover
Summary: Just a silly little story about how Nate finds out that Sophie can draw. And she isn't too happy about it


_Sophie draws?_

Nate quietly opened the door to Sophie's apartment, intending to surprise her. He silently took his shoes off and dragged his feet all the way over to her bedroom door. Sophie was sitting at her small desk, a desk lap illuminating it with yellow light. Nate saw an array of different colored sharpies and pencils around her. He furrowed his brow and quietly made his way behind her. Lightly he touched her shoulder and tried to she what she was doing.

Sophie screamed and flipped around totally spazzing out on the intruder.

"Dammit Sophie! Ow that hurts! Stop it!" Nate tried to push her away

"Dammit Nate! You could've given me a heart attack!" Sophie stopped, her breathing heavy

"I'm sorry I was going to surprise you" Nate apologized with a sheepish smile

"Well there are other ways to surprise someone!" Sophie punched his arm and scowled at him

Nate rubbed his arm; she had actually hit him kind of hard. "What'cha doin'?"

Sophie quickly turned around and hid the paper. "Nothing"

Nate didn't bother to ask and instead lunged his hand past her side to grab the paper. She tried to push him away, punch him, or kick him. Anything to get him to stop. He managed to get the paper which was half battered from his fuss of getting past Sophie. She didn't bother to try and rip it from him since she actually like her picture. Instead she stood there awkwardly, her face bright red in embarrassment. Nates eyes flicked over the drawing of anime like characters. It was a picture of Sophie and himself. He was kissing her on the cheek and she stood there blushing with a rose in her hand. Nate found himself blushing at the picture and he handed it back to the very embarrassed Sophie standing in front of him. He gave a quick smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry I don't have a rose" Nate apologized with a small smirk

"Umm...Uhhh" Sophie just looked at him with parted lips. She could not have been more nervous and embrassed in her entire life.

Nate grinned and bent down a little so he was the same height as her. "Did I embarrass you?"

"Uhh yeah...kinda" Sophie was still frozen in her place

He chuckled at her embarrassment. She was adorable when she got all shy around him.

"It's not funny!" Sophie slapped his arm

"Well maybe if you weren't so adorable when you're shy I wouldn't be laughing!"

Sophie somehow blushed even more then she already was. "I'm not shy! I-It's just that you've never seen my drawings and well..." She let her argument die in her throat, realizing it was no use

"Can I see some more?"

"No!"

"Why not? Pleassseee" Nate begged

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers" Sophie shot him a look

Nate straightened up and gave her a firm look. "I am not begging!"

"Oh really? Because 'pleasssseeee' sounds like begging to me" Sophie put her hands on her hips to emphasis that he is not going to convince her

"Oh come on Soph. Just a few won't hurt" Nate gave her a look

"Damn you" Sophie growled

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Nate smirked

"No"

"Stubborn"

"Bastard" She spat back

Nate didn't flinch at the name. "Why not?"

"It's embarrassing"

"I liked your drawing Soph"

Sophie looks up at him with bright eyes and a small smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're actually a really good drawer"

"Ughh fine!" Sophie blushed a little bit. He was making her all flustered and she didn't like it. She pulled out a stack of drawings from her desk drawer and handed them to him. Nate started flipping through them noticing most of them were of both of them or just him. One of them caught his eye and he pulled it out to look at it closer. It was a picture of him furiously waving his arms around, obviously angry, with the words 'What am I supposed to do!' next to him.

"That's just a picture of what seems to always be going on in your head" Sophie laughed

Nate smirked and went back to flipping the pictures. The next one made him laugh. It was a picture of Sophie in mid-slapping him and the words next to her read: 'Twilight? Really?'

"I did that one around Christmas when I thought you were going to get me Twilight"

"Hmm well aren't you glad I'm much more romantic then that" Nate smiled at her

"I wouldn't call you romantic" Sophie corrected

"Yeah because-hey! I am to romantic!" Nate protested

"No you're not" She patted his cheek lightly

"I am offended by that accusation" Nate frowned

"Well then you should fix that then. Now get out I have a date to get ready for" Sophie took her drawings from him and set them on her desk, nudging Nate to the door.

"Wait-what? Date?"

"Yeah we're going out to dinner and the movies" Sophie commanded

"As you wish" He gave her a quick peck on the lips before heading towards the door. "See you at 7?"

"5 actually"

Nate just sighed "I'll see you at 5 Soph"

Sophie smiled and closed the door behind him and quickly rushed off to get ready for her date.


End file.
